Never judge a book by it's cover
by holleywholly
Summary: Miley gets paired with the shy girl in the back of class. She thinks it's the end of the world. It could be worse because Oliver and Lilly got paired with Amber and Ashley. But is there a secret heart ach behind the smile. R&R please
1. The other side of her

Her name was Riley. She was the girl in the back of Miley's class, that no one paid that much attention too. As Amber and Ashley begged for the attention, little did anyone know that she needed it the most.

"Listen up listen up," Ms. Kunkle told the class. Everyone went dead quiet. "You are going to pair up into partners, for biology project," She started.

"Aggu" The class groaned.

"Listen!" She yelled and everyone went quiet. "I will randomly pick the partners," She announced.

"Please be Lilly," Miley said crossing her fingers.

"Miley Stewart," Ms. Kunkle said pulling out her cards. "You will be paired with…" She shuffled the deck of cards again. "You will be paired with Riley Jane," She smiled.

"O man," Miley said slapping her desk, she really wanted to work with Lilly.

Oliver got paired up with Ashley, and Lilly got paired up with Amber, this will be a fun time, they all thought.

"Hi," Miley smiled, she tried to get over the fact that she wasn't paired with Lilly, it could be worse, she could be paired with Ashley.

"Hi," Riley smiled.

"So what do you want to do our project on," Miley asked.

"I guess we can do it on Cells," Riley shrugged.

"What about on bone structures, I got a great visual Aid," Miley said remembering the bone dance.

"Okay that's cool," Riley shrugged.

"Okay, let's see do you want to come over to my house we can work there or I can come over to yours," Miley said.

"I'll come over to yours," Riley said quickly.

"Okay," Miley said.

"Daddy Riley's coming over to do a science project," Miley told her Dad.

"I've never heard of Riley," Robby said.

"O well we really don't hang out," Miley said. "Now that I think of it, I don't think she has a lot of friends," Miley said.

"Well maybe you should invite her to do more than just a science project," Robby suggested.

"Yeah maybe I should, I mean it couldn't hurt, maybe I could make a new friend out of it," Miley said decided that she was going to do it.

"That's the spirit honey," Robby said.

"Ok so it goes," Riley said. "We're doing the bone dance we study the answers again and again till I get it right," Riley said dancing the right steps.

"Yeah exactly," Miley smiled. "Man your really good at this," She commented.

"Thanks," Riley blushed pulling her hair back behind her ears. "I'm getting tired," She said waving her face to cool her off.

"Okay we can work on our paper," Miley said going over to her computer.

They laughed until they cried, until about eight.

"Hey Riley do you want to do something tomorrow," Miley asked remembering that Lilly, her and Oliver were going to the beach.

"I don't know probably not," Riley said.

"Why?" Miley asked trying not to sound nosy.

"Just because I'm doing something tomorrow," Riley said looking really sad. She also looked like she wanted to say more, but didn't. So Miley tried not to pry more information out of her.

"Maybe some other time," Miley smiled.

"Thank you," Riley smiled like it was the happiest day of her life.

"Bye," Miley waved, and that was it.


	2. Inside the book

Right before Miley was going to bed, Lilly called.

"Please help me, Ashley is so evil she is making me do the whole thing," Lilly said.

"Tell the teacher is all I can say," Miley said.

"I can't that is zero popularity points there," Lilly said.

"Lilly no offense, but we are already at the bottom of the food chain already," Miley said.

"So how's things with the freak," Lilly asked referring to Riley.

"She's not a freak," Miley defended.

"Dude she's like in love with a guy from the seventies," Lilly said.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"She loves Donny Osmond," Lilly said.

"So what if she likes olden day things," Miley said.

"Not only that, people have pictures of her picking her nose," Lilly gossiped.

"Lilly," Miley said calmly. "You've picked my nose before," She said.

"Whatever," is all Lilly could say.

"All I want you to get it that, you shouldn't really judge a book by it's cover, you never know what's inside," Miley said.

"Yeah I guess I never really though like that," Lilly said.  
"Hey Miley," Riley waved.

"Hey what's up," Miley said. It was a few minutes before first period so they could have a few minutes to chat.

"Nothing much," Riley said bags under her eyes.

"So do you want to do something tonight?" Miley asked.

"Yeah we can work on our bone dance, that was really fun," Riley smiled.

"Yeah why don't we do something at Rico's Shack?" Miley suggested.

"Sure that sounds like fun," Riley smiled.

"we're doing the bone dance we study the answers again and again until I get them right," Miley and Riley danced at the shack.

"Go away," Jackson teased. "You're scaring the customers away," He joked.

"Yeah if anything we are bringing them here," Miley shot back. "Brothers," She rolled her eyes.

"I wish I had a brother or sister," Riley said.

"Trust me, you don't," Miley said, starting the dance over again.

"I'm getting tired," Riley said, sitting at one of the benches.

"Okay," Miley shrugged. She figured it was because Riley doesn't dance as much as Miley does. They sat and chatted about everything, just what typical girls talk about. Miley couldn't believe why anyone would call her weird at all.

"I mean no doubt is Jake Ryan cute, but I think he is an egomaniac," Riley said.

"I totally agree with you," Miley said, like she found a long lost sister.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" Miley asked.

"Well Kelly Clarkson, Avril Lavigne, and of course Hannah Montana," Riley said, Miley was liking her more every minute. "And Donny Osmond, but that's my mother's fault," She said.

"Well there's nothing wrong with him," Miley said. "And Yeah Hannah is cool," Miley agreed.

"I mean it would totally be cool just to meet her, she seems so real," Riley gushed.

"I have her and she is as real as they come," She explained.

"That is so cool," Riley said. "I need to get going I'll see you later," She said, looking a lot more tired than usual.

"Are you okay," Miley asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm just tired," Riley said.

"Well I'll walk you home," Miley said.

They chatted some more, and then they were at her house.

"Well I'll see you later Miley," Riley said. "Thanks for being my friend, I haven't had one in a long time," she said.

"Anytime okay, day or night call me and I'll come running," Miley said.

"Thanks," Riley smiled.

"No big deal," Miley said.

Miley then went home, and got dressed with Lilly to go to a Hannah concert.


	3. Right here

"Are you guys ready to rock!" Hannah yelled to the crowd. They screamed replies. "Well let me tell you something that I have learned this week, I have learned that there is more than meets the eye to a lot of people in your school. The kids that may seem weird, and no one wants to talk to them, are probably just like you, just a little shy," she explained. "I challenge each and everyone of you to make a new friend next week, you never know what could happen," She said to the crowd. "And this song goes out to my new friend," She ended. Then the beginning of True Friend came on.

"That was a nice speech out there," Robby said as she was getting a dress change.

"Thanks daddy," Miley smiled.

"You meeting up with Riley tomorrow," Robby asked.

"Yeah probably," Miley said running back up on stage.

"Girls," Robby said shaking his head.

"Hey Lilly," Miley said before first period.

"Hi," Lilly said not in a very good mood.

"What's up?" Miley asked.

"Ashley refuses to even begin to help on the project, I have had to do all of it," Lilly said.

"Well maybe we should do something really nasty to her," Miley concocted.

"Yeah I've already started," Lilly explained. Just then we heard a huge scream.

"What did you do," Miley asked.

"Just put raw meat in their lockers," Lilly smiled. "Our project was on the digestive system," She explained.

"O that is good," Miley smiled.

"So is Riley as cool as you say she is?" Lilly asked, she still believes the rumors that float around the school.

"Yeah she is," Miley said. "She is really cool believes the same things that I do," She explained.

"Well we should hang out sometime," Lilly suggested.

"Yeah I'm sure she would like that a lot," Miley smiled. They walked into first period class, but she wasn't there. And it was the day that Miley and her had to present the project.

"Ms. Kunkle Riley isn't here today, can we do it when she gets back?" Miley asked.

"I guess Ms. Stewart," Ms. Kunkle said.

"Thanks," Miley said gratefully.

But she wasn't there the next day or the one after that. On Friday Miley decided to go over to see what's wrong.

"Is Riley here?" Miley asked who she assumed was her mother.

"She is very tired right now," Her mom explained.

"Is that Miley," a voice called out.

"Yeah it's Miley," Miley said.

"Let her in mommy," the voice said.

"Hey Riley," Miley said.

"Miley I have to tell you something," Riley confessed.

"Sure what's up?" Miley asked throwing herself on the couch by Riley.

"Miley, I'm dying I have cancer," Riley said.

A/N I'm sorry but I can't update for a while, I have a lot of things for school to do, and I hope you don't get mad at me for leaving you hanging. Stupid teachers making me do stuff. I have to learn how to play the bass drum by Friday damn them.


	4. As i am

"What??" Miley said. "Since when?" she asked.

"Since about a week before I started talking and hanging out with you," Riley said.

"No you can't have cancer," Miley said not wanting to believe her.

"It's true Miley I'm sorry," Riley said starting to cry.

"It's not your fault I guess, no I'm sorry," Miley said.

"It's okay, but guess what I get to do," Riley asked.

"What?" Miley asked.

"I get to meet Hannah Montana," Riley screamed.

"Daddy I need to talk to you," Miley said coming in from Riley's house.

"What's up bud?" Robby asked.

"Riley has cancer," Miley admitted starting to cry.

"O Miley I'm sorry you have to go through this," Robby said hugging his daughter.

"Daddy what should I do?" Miley asked.

"Don't treat her any differently than any other kid," Robby said. "That's probably why she didn't tell anyone in the first place," he said.

"That's like me not wanting people to know I am Hannah Montana," Miley said.

"Exactly," Robby said.

"Daddy, I want to go over to her house, as Hannah Montana," Miley said.

"If that's what you want darling," Robby said.

Miley went up and got dressed. She took out her green shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots. Her half jacket, and scarf.

"Okay daddy I am ready," Miley as Hannah said.

"Okay the limo came on short notice for you," Robby said.

"Thank you daddy," Miley said.

So they all hopped into the limo. They drove to Riley's place. They walked up to the path, and knocked on the door.

"Hello," Riley said answering the door. And then she stopped dead, it was Hannah Montana. "Hannah Montana?" She then asked.

"Yep it's me, can I come in," Hannah/Miley asked.

"Sure," Riley said. And Hannah and her dad walked in. "Do you want something to eat or anything," she asked nervously.

"Can I have a soda or something," Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get it now," Riley smiled, couldn't believe her luck.

"Thank you," Hannah smiled.

A few minutes later Riley came back with a mountain Dew and a Pepsi. "Is this okay?" Riley asked.

"That is awesome thanks," Hannah smiled.

"So why are you here, the Make-a-Wish foundation said that wouldn't get a hold of you for a while," Riley said.

"Well," Hannah said. "I sort of wanted it to be a surprise for you so when they got a hold of me I told them not to tell you," Hannah thought up real quickly.

"That's cool I mean, you completely caught me by surprise," Riley said.

"Yeah so what do you like to do for fun," Hannah asked.

"I like to dance," Riley said.

"O really, well I dance to," Hannah said.

"I know and you are a way better dancer than I am," Riley said.

"O I don't think that's true," Hannah said.

"O you want to bet," Riley said.

"Okay what do you want to dance to?" Hannah asked.

"Well how about I teach you a dance, and then you can teach me one," Riley thought.

"That would be cool, what do you want to teach me," Hannah asked.

"It's called the bone dance," Riley said. "I haven't done it in about a week but it's really fun, me and my friend Miley are doing it for our science project," Riley explained.

"Okay that's cool," Hannah said.

They danced and sung for about an hour. Then it was Hannah's turn to teach Riley a dance.

"Wow that was a good dance," Hannah said. "What dance do you want to learn?" she asked.

"I need to sit down for a minute," Riley said.

"O okay," Hannah said. They both sat down on the couch and started talking.

"So what was it like working with Jake Ryan?" Riley asked.

"It was fun, but he can be a little egotistical," Miley said.

"Yeah he goes to my school," Riley said.

"No way," Hannah said.

"Yeah I know it's so stupid how he thinks he can do anything he wants," Riley said.

"I know I try not to sink into that," Hannah said.

"Yeah that's what Miley says," Riley said.

"Who's Miley?" Hannah asked.

"One of my friends," Riley said. "Well my only friend really," she said.

"I'm sure you have more than one friend," Hannah said.

"No, I don't it's just that the kids at school think I'm weird," Riley said. "I don't know why I mean, I like the same things they like, and I do the same things that they do," she explained.

"Well have you ever given them a chance to notice you," Hannah asked.

"Not really, I'm not like you, all self-confident and stuff like that, or like Miley," Riley said.

"I know but if you want to make friends you got to let them see yourself," Hannah said.

"O well I got Miley, and my mom and my cousins, I don't need them really," Riley said. "Let's dance," she said getting up fully rested.

"What do you want to learn?" Hannah asked.

"Life's what you make it," Riley responded.

"That one's fun," Hannah said starting to dance, and Riley followed.

They were doing it for about ten minutes, when Riley lost her footing. Like most people She tried to grab on whatever she could get a hold of first. And that turned out to be Hannah's hair.

Riley fell and she had a hold of the Hannah wig too.

"O my gosh," Miley gasped.

"Hannah I am so sorry," Riley said, then she noticed that she had the wig. "What??" She said. Then she saw who was under the wig.

"Miley?" Riley said not believing her eyes.

"Me," was all that Miley could say.


	5. Secret smile

"Are you trying to trick me?" Riley asked.

"No I wouldn't do that, I am Hannah Montana ask Lilly," Miley said.

"Why didn't you tell me," Riley asked sounding hurt.

"Well because I thought that you wouldn't believe me, like your starting to do right now," Miley said.

"Well," Riley said.

"I am really sorry Riley," Miley said.

"Okay I forgive you," Riley said, and then they hugged.

"Well I guess it's time for you to see the Hannah closet," Miley said.

"Really," Riley said.

"Well yeah," Miley said.

They went into Miley's house and went upstairs. She opened it.

"It's just a closet," Riley said.

"No this is my closet, and this is the Hannah closet," Miley said opening the door.

"O my gosh this is awesome," Riley said looking at all the clothes.

"Yeah you can borrow anything, I let Lilly borrow anything," Miley said.

"Is Lilly the only one who knows about this," Riley asked.

"Lilly and Oliver," Miley said.

"You mean Oliver knows that you are Hannah Montana," Riley said.

"Yeah, Why?" Miley asked.

"Well don't tell anyone, but I like Oliver, for a while now," Riley admitted.

"O my gosh are you serious," Miley asked happy.

"Yeah," Riley giggled.

"Do you want me to tell him, or at least ask him what he thinks about you," Miley asked.

"Would you do that for me?" Riley asked.

"Of course I will," Miley said.

"Thanks you're the coolest," Riley said hugging Miley. "Umm Miley can you do me another favor," She asked.

"Yeah sure," Miley said.

"Umm can you not tell anyone that I have cancer," Riley said.

"My lips are sealed," Miley said making a zipping motion to her mouth.

"Thanks," Riley smiled.

That night see ins though it was Friday, Riley stayed over at Miley's house. It was so much fun, but Riley feel asleep by ten.

Miley went downstairs to find her dad.

"Hey bud what are you doing down here," Robby asked.

"Can't sleep," Miley said.

"Is Riley asleep," Robby asked.

"Yeah," Miley answered.

"SO how you feeling," Robby asked, thinking about the nights events.

"Sad, I mean I'm kind of mad at myself, for not getting to know her until right now, when she is dying," Miley explained.

"I know sweetheart, it happens but as long as you are nice to her, it's okay, I mean I don't think Riley blames you," Robby said.

"I guess, but I wish I could help her," Miley said.

"Well maybe there is a way you can help her," Robby said.

"How?" Miley asked.

"You'll think of something now get to bed, you are doing a Hannah thing tomorrow so you need to have some rest," Robby said.

"Okay night," Miley said.

"Night darling," Robby said.

A/N There you go just for you guys, I am bored so I made another chapter


	6. Cuz its u&me together

That Monday, Miley and Riley presented their project. They got an "A" it was the coolest ever.

"Hey Oliver," Miley said grabbing him by the shoulder.

"What's up?" Oliver asked.

"I know someone who has a crush on you," Miley smiled.

"Who?" Oliver asked willing to go out with any girl.

"Well I can't say, but if you'd open your eyes," Miley said. "You'd see it," she added.

"Who? You can't leave me hanging that is torture," Oliver said.

"I'm a girl, I tease a lot," Miley smiled mischievously.

On Tuesday, Lilly, Miley, and Riley ate lunch in the court yard outside.

"So have you asked Oliver yet?" Riley asked.

"No we are working on it," Lilly said.

"I told him that someone had a crush on him yesterday," Miley explained. "I need to let him mull that over for a while," She said.

"I don't know how to do that kind of stuff," Riley admitted.

"Just be yourself," Is all that Miley can say.

Riley went home early from school cause she got tired, so it was the perfect time to talk to Oliver.

"Hey Oliver," Miley said.

"What's up?" Oliver asked.

"What do you think about Riley?" Miley asked.

"Well I don't really know her, if I tell you what I think of her based on the rumors I have heard, you might not like me to much," Oliver said. "But she looks like a nice girl," He added.

Miley went over to tell Riley about her talk with Oliver.

"He said that about me," Riley gushed not believing her ears.

"Yeah he said that about you I swear," Miley said.

"O my gosh do you think I should ask him out," Riley asked.

"That's totally up to you," Miley said mischeviously.

"You want to ask him out for me don't you," Riley asked looking at her mischievous smile.

"Please," Miley asked.

"I guess if you must," Riley smiled.

"Thank you," Miley said jumping around.


	7. the joy of givin

"Hey Lils, do you want to come to movie night with me and Riley?" Miley asked finding her on her skateboard.

"Yeah sure, so is Riley going to be a part of the clan now?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah why not she is really cool, not that you are still going to be my best friend," Miley said trying to turn Lilly's frown upside down.

"Okay, but can we have Miley/Lilly sometime?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah me and you on the Colin Lancaster show." Miley said, and Lilly jumped for joy.

The next day, Miley got ready to go on the Colin Lancaster show. Riley went back, she was tired and Miley said to watch the show, and she said she would. Lola came over, and they left as Hannah and Lola.

Miley put on her Hannah wig, and her outfit she wore in the "Best of both worlds" video.

"It's the Colin Lancaster show," The announcer said.

"Hey guys out there," Colin said. "I am so thankful," he said. "Do you want to know why?" he asked the crowd. They replied in a wave of what's. "I am so thankful because someone on Craig's list is willing to pay five thousand dollars for my left kidney so I can be able to afford Hannah Montana tickets," he joked, and the crowd erupted in laughter.

"No but seriously Hannah Montana is on the show tonight, let's welcome her out," Colin said starting to clapping. Hannah walked out in her outfit, waving and smiling to the crowd.

"So how is Hannah?" Colin asked.

"I am doing fine, I just got back from visiting a girl with Lymphoma," Hannah explained.

"O that must have been sad," Colin said.

"Yeah it was, it is some of the saddest things I have done, but it is also one of the most rewarding things I have ever done," Hannah said. "Seeing the look on kids faces when you show up at the door, it is the best," She said.

"Wow, so what are you up to these days besides making kids lives better?" Colin asked.

"Well I just wanted to say, that concert that is going to happen three weeks from now, I have the idea that every ticket that you guys buy out there, the money will go to a new foundation I am setting up, in honor of my new friend, Riley," Hannah smiled. "Hi Riley," she waved into the camera.

"O my gosh," Riley said at her TV couldn't believe her ears. She was so happy that Miley wanted to do something for kids with cancer.

She was sitting in Miley's living room watching it as it aired on TV.

"How do you like it?" Miley asked.

"It is so great," Riley said hugging her.

"Well actually I wrote a song, about you, and how I misjudged you are everything," Miley started. "Would you like to sing it with me at the concert?" She asked bracing herself for the answer.

"I don't know, I mean I want to, but in front of millions of people," Riley shuttered at the thought.

"Yeah, but do you know what gets me pumped to sing the next song," Miley asked.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Hearing everyone cheer for you," Miley explained. "After each song when they start cheering I just can't wait to start the next song," She said. "They want you to sing is all I think about," She ended.

"Yeah they want you to sing," Riley said. "Not only that, I'm famous by association, I don't want people to start suddenly liking me because I know Hannah Montana," Riley said.

"Well have you ever met my best friend Lola Lufnagle," Miley asked.

"Yeah, but what does she have to do with this," Riley asked.

"That's Lilly in disguise," Miley said.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Miley just said.

"Wow it's amazing what a wig could do to someone," Riley said. "Well I should know everything about that," She said taking off her wig, and revealing her scalp.

"You can go like that if you want," Miley suggested.

"No, Miley why do you think I wear this thing?" Riley asked. "Not a lot of girls walk around with a bald head," she said.

"How about I give you a black wig?" Miley suggested.

"Yeah that would be cool I guess I would have to make sure I look completely different in one." Riley said.

"How about you have a name also?" Miley asked. "O my gosh I have the coolest idea ever, Why not be Riley Hawaii?" Miley suggested.

"Are you sure you want me to have the same name game as you?" Riley asked.

"Well duh," Miley said. "Because if the song is a hit, they are going to want a recording of it," She said.

"O my gosh your scaring me Miley, how about we get through the concert?" Riley said.

"Deal," Miley said.


	8. Best of both worlds

The next day...

"Hey Riley," Oliver said coming up to her at her locker after class.

"Hi," Riley said nervously.

"So Miley told me that you have a crush on me," Oliver said.

"Yeah," Riley blushed.

"So maybe we can go out sometime if you want," Oliver shrugged.

"Really," Riley asked not believing her ears.

"Yeah, Miley says you are a great person," Oliver said. "And she is a great judge of character, I would like to get to know you better," He said.

"Okay, maybe after the Hannah concert," Riley said.

"I would like that a lot," Oliver smiled.

_Two weeks later... _

It was the day of the concert, and Hannah Montana, and Riley Hawaii, were getting ready for a highly anticipated concert. They decided that they were going to sing four songs together, Make Some noise, Nobody's perfect, The new song that got the title Never judge a book by it's cover, and I got nerve. Riley pushed through the tiredness, and practiced with all of her might. She wanted to be able to perform the steps perfectly. Of course she already knew Nobody's perfect by heart.

"Hannah this is the best," Riley said.

"Well, I am so glad you are having a great time," Hannah smiled.

"I was thinking won't the other girls that you visit get a little jealous because you didn't do this for them?" Riley asked.

"Well I'll just say that, see ins though you have a cover, I'll just say I met you by accident and we became friends, and then I found out that you had cancer," Hannah whispered.

"You always think of everything," Riley smiled.

Four hours before the concert, Riley took a nap. People with Cancer get really tired easily, and see ins though she had been working out a lot, she needed a lot of rest. She slept the whole time in Hannah's dressing room.

An hour before show time, there was a knock on the door, which jerked Riley awake.

"One minute," She said putting on her wig quickly.

"It's just me Riley," Miley said.

"O okay come in," Riley said straightening her wig out.

"It's pandemonium out there, the stadium is half full already, it's sold out," Miley said jumping up and down.

"Yeah that makes me feel a lot better," Riley said thinking about screwing up.

"I know I was just warning you, this…" Miley said taking the hand from behind her back holding a plate of pizza. "This will make you feel better," She said.

"Man you do know me," Riley smiled taking the pizza and eating it, forgetting her table manners like a true teenager.

"You are going to do great," Miley said.

"Thanks, is Lilly coming," Riley asked. "What about Oliver?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah Lola and Oliver are coming they should be here any minute," Miley answered.

Five minutes until stage time, while Hannah and Riley were doing sound check, Oliver and Lilly showed up dressed as Lola and Mike.

"O my gosh Riley I love that outfit," Lola said.

Riley had chosen a graphic tank top with Skulls, and it was a capped white sleeved shirt, and also another graphic halter hoodie with hearts. She had a pair of cargo cameo Capri's with a silver belt. She also had on a pair of black coverses with a white skull on them.

"Thanks," Riley smiled. They were singing "Never judge a book by it's cover" first together. Of course, Miley was in her signature outfit for the Best of both worlds song.

"Hannah Montana on stage in two," A person yelled.

"Okay I got to go, give me hugs," Miley said hugging Lilly, Oliver, and Riley.

_Oh yeah  
Come on  
You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers  
In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds  
You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows  
Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds  
Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that you get to be who ever you wanna be_

_(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!_

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

_You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds_

A/n didn't think I'd get another update this soon. But I'm having a sleepless night, who ever said the insomnia was a bad thing? lol!


	9. Never judge a book by it's cover

When Miley finished the song, the crowd was in an uproar. Everyone started screaming, "Hannah! Hannah!" over and over again.

"Thank you guys, I have the best fans in the world," Hannah said. "I have been extremely blessed with the life god has given me, that is why I feel the need to help people that are less fortunate than I am," She explained. "This is why I wanted to do this concert, because when I met my friend Riley, I didn't know what she was dealing with, she didn't tell me at first because she didn't want me to treat her differently, and that's the same battle I fight everyday, to be normal," Hannah explained to the kids. "That's when I realized that me and her won't so different at all, that's why I wrote the next song we are going to sing for you guys, just for you," She said.

That was Riley's cue to go onstage. She smiled as the crowd became silent, which made Riley really, really nervous.

"They don't like me," Riley whispered to Hannah.

"Come on make some noise for Riley Hawaii," Hannah screamed into her mike. And the crowd erupted with cheers, which Riley smiled, Miley was right about the crowd giving her energy. Hannah had the first verse to the song.

_Everyone say that girl is weird,_

_She doesn't think the same as we do_

_She loves some weird things, _

_Never wondering if that is actually the way it seems, _

Miley sang the first verse which had a soft smooth melody. When the chorus started up, the drums started rocking.

_That's why you should never a judge a book by it's cover_

_You'd never know what's inside_

_It maybe a tragedy, comedy or everything in between _

_Just open up your heart and you might be surprised what you might find_

Everyone started liking the song as Riley joined in for the chorus, then it was her turn to sing, she was so nervous. But then she heard the roar of the crowd during the little drum solo, took a deep breath than started to sing.

_They don't know what they are talking about_

_They laugh and say that I don't like the same things_

_I wear the same clothes and listen to the same music_

_So why are they saying things that are a lie _

_Just because I am a little shy? _

She rocked out loud, and the crowd loved her. Hannah and Riley started the chorus again. Then they went to the last part of the song.

_Well we don't care what people think,_

_I am going to go out_

_And get to know, before I judge_

_Because we will never know what's there_

_Until we get to know _

_And something great might come out _

The crowd went wild, and they weren't just cheering for Hannah, they were also cheering for Riley.

"Riley Hawaii! Riley Hawaii!" They screamed. They both exited the stage to get on their matching outfits for Nobody's perfect.

"This is so much fun," Riley said exiting offstage.

"Told you," Miley smiled.

"Thanks for talking me into this," Riley smiled.

"Friends forever?" Miley asked.

"Forever," Riley said and they hugged each other.

A/n Are you guys glad that i got another snow day? yeah snow days!


	10. I need a hero to save me

For the next few weeks it was Riley Hawaii and Hannah Montana Mayhem. They went into the recording studio a week later.

"Okay let's go," Robby told Hannah and Riley.

"This is so much fun I've never done this before," Riley gushed.

"It's so much Fun," Hannah said. "And not only that, Lilly and Oliver are coming over later," she said.

Riley blushed at the thought of Oliver coming over.

"Yeah I knew you'd like that," Miley said playfully.

"Yeah I still have to tell you about my date," Riley said just remembering.

"Yeah O my gosh you didn't tell me about it yet," Hannah said.

"Well maybe after break we only have the studio for an hour," Robby said cutting off girl talk.

"I swear daddy our you ever going to understand us girls?" Hannah said.

"Nope," Is all Robby said as he pushed them into the recording studio.

They got most of it recorded in the hour scheduled, then they went to get something to eat as Riley and Hannah.

"O my gosh it's Riley Hawaii," a girl said as they were at the mall.

"O my gosh Hannah it's my first fan," Riley said to Hannah.

"You are going to remember this girl for the rest of your life," Hannah told Riley.

"Hi," Riley replied to the girl.

"I absolutely loved you at the Hannah concert," The girl said. "Are you going to come out with a CD?" She asked.

"I don't know right now it was just a one time thing, I did start recording the never judge a book by it's cover song just today," Riley replied.

"Hannah can you make it so she can be like you please," The girl asked Hannah. The girl had the most adorable face in the world.

"I'll see what I can do, but it's almost out of my hands," Was all Hannah could say.

"But my brother loves you Riley, he has Lymphoma just like you," she said.

"O my gosh are you serious," Riley said, she suddenly got really sad, and started to cry.

"Yeah he's going to live with Jesus now, and mommy says that all we can do is pray and make what little time we have with him happy," The girl said in full cry out mode, and Riley bent down, in her white jeans to hug her.

"God has a funny way of doing things, you don't know if your brother is going to die, and you don't know if he isn't," She said hugging her.

"But what's going to happen if he dies, I won't have a big brother anymore," the girl cried.

"I can't be your big brother, but I know I can be your big sister, okay," Riley whispered. "But you can't tell anyone, okay, because it's no fun to have everything not a secret," She explained.

"Really," the girl asked.

"Yeah, me and Hannah have a lot of secrets, don't we Hannah," Riley asked looking up.

"Yeah we do, sweetie," Hannah smiled.

"But listen, I am going to try my hardest to get a CD, and then I am going to dedicate it to your brother okay," Riley promised.

"Really," The girl asked her face brightening up.

"Would I lie to you?" Riley asked.

"No never," The girl said hugging her. "My name is Holley Byrde," the girl said.

"Hi Holley," Riley smiled.

They talked for a few minutes, and then the girl and their mother left. Riley secretly gave her, her number so they could talk. Most seven year olds are trustworthy so she didn't think she's give it to a paparazzi or anything. She put it in her locket with Hannah's face on it.

"I'll keep it forever," She told Riley hugging her and Hannah.

"So tell me about you and Oliver," Hannah finally said.

"O my gosh he is so cute," Riley gushed, which made Hannah grimace at the thought. "He took me to the movies, and he bought me a popcorn," She explained. "We went to go see the new Zombie slayer movie," She added. "And he put his arm around me," She smiled happily.

"O that is so cute," Hannah said.

"Yeah I know, and we are going out next week again, because we are booked," Riley said sadly.

"I know that's what sucks, but it slows down I promise, when your recording a CD it gets really busy," Hannah explained.

"Okay whatever but can I bring Oliver with us on the publicity tour?" Riley asked.

"Yeah you'll just have to get through your daddy, and my daddy," Hannah laughed. They both started to laugh hysterically.

"O well we can have a bunch of girl talk, like a Friday everyday," Riley said.

"Heck yes we will," Hannah smiled.

Two weeks later.

"Here you go Ms. Hawaii," The record manager said. "Your very own record deal," he said.

"And I get to record some of my own songs?" Riley asked.

"Whatever song you'd like can be put on the record, see ins though a lot of people have asked for your record after the Hannah Montana concert," He explained.

"This is so cool thank you," Riley said hugging him.

"Please no hugs," The man said.

"I'm sorry," Riley said.

"Have fun," The man said exiting the studio.


	11. Make Some noise

They sat in the recording studio for an hour, and then Riley had to go to the doctor's. There they did Chemo and drew blood.

Miley who has never seen this happened was kind of scared. She didn't want to treat Riley differently, but she couldn't help but feel really bad for everything that has happened to her.

They went to Miley's house to sleep, they had a big test the next morning, and because of all the singing they have been doing, major crunch time.

"So what is the powerhouse of the cell?" Miley asked Riley.

"I don't know, and I really don't care," Riley complained. "Okay, let's be serious, is it the Nucleus?" she asked.

"Yes," Miley said clapping excitedly.

"Yeah me…" Riley said.

"So next question, what five major organs make up the digestive system?" Miley asked.

"the stomach, esophagus, intestine, the bowel, and bladder," Riley answered unsure of the answer.

"Right again," Miley smiled. "Man you're going to ace this test," she complimented.

"Yeah right, like that's ever going to happen," Riley scoffed.

"Well o my gosh guess what happened to me today," Miley said remembering something.

"What?" Riley asked eager to know what happened.

"I saw Amber totally making out with Chad," Miley said.

"But isn't he going out with Ashley?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I know that's what I thought," Miley giggled.

"That is some major dirt, and not only that Amber is also cheating on Chad with her boyfriend," Miley gossiped.

"Man we got to tell everyone tomorrow," Riley smiled.

"Tell everyone what?" Jackson asked coming into the living room.

"How much my big brother is annoying," Miley said annoyed.

"I know this, but you were talking about Amber and Ashley," Jackson said.

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Riley asked blushing.

"Maybe just a little bit, you shouldn't be so hot and I wouldn't do that," Jackson flirted.

"Yeah sorry, I have a boyfriend," Riley responded.

Yeah, why don't you ditch the O man and come with me, I'm a senior this year," Jackson flirted some more. Miley just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sorry, but maybe if things don't go well with Oliver, I might give you the time of day," Riley said putting the emphasis on might. "Can you go now," she asked.

"Sure," Jackson said turning around.

"You weren't being serious were you?" Miley asked.

"Heck no," Riley scoffed.

They went to school the next day to take their test, they had a free period at the last period so Robby picked them up to go to the recording studio.

"Hey Daddy," Miley smiled.

"Hey bud," Robby said.

"So where are we going?" Riley asked.

"Well we are going to go home for a second because Riley's mom is there, and she has got a surprise," Robby announced.

"What is it?" Riley asked smiling.

"Can't say," Robby smiled.

"It's something really good isn't it," Miley asked.

"Can't say, your mother wants to tell her herself," Robby said.

"So this has nothing to do with me?" Miley asked.

"Sort of has nothing to do with you," Robby said.

"What is it dad, you're killing us," Miley said.

They went into the house and found Riley's mother.

"What is it mom? What's the surprise," Riley said jumping around hardly noticing that her mom was crying. Then she stopped jumping, "What's wrong mom?" she asked.

"Riley, you're in remission," she announced. "You don't have Lymphoma anymore," she said.

"Are you serious?" Riley said gasping for breath. "That means I am not going to die," she said.

"That also mean you are going to go on tour with us," Miley jumped in.

Then there was major screaming. And Robby and Riley's mother had to cover their ears.

"Quit your screaming, now Riley we have to go to the recording studio," Robby said.

"Okay, Miley let's go," Riley said jumping up and down. And she then put on her Riley wig.

"O my gosh, I have to call Oliver," Riley just realized. "He has to know about this," she said as she was getting out her Cell.

"O my god Oliver, guess what happened to me today," Riley gabbed on her phone.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I found out that I don't have cancer anymore," Riley squealed.

"O that is so great Riley I am happy for you," Oliver said he couldn't contain his enthusiasm.

He stood up at the beach and screamed. "Riley is okay, I love her so much," she screamed.

"Oliver calm down," Riley said trying not to smile.

"O I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy for you," Oliver said grateful that Riley couldn't see her face.

"I'll see you later, I got to record some songs, and then we have a concert tonight," Riley explained.

"See you later," Oliver said hanging up the phone.

"Bye," Riley said.

A/N sorry for such a late update, my internet was down, but here it is, I hope you like it.


	12. True Friends

A month later school let out.

"So are you happy we are out of the prison," Miley said.

"Yeah I can't wait to go on tour with my two best friends," Lilly said.

"I can't believe it either, I am going on tour," Riley squealed.

"Yeah, Riley Hawaii, and Hannah Montana, best buds through everything," Miley smiled.

"Yeah, I wish Oliver can come but my daddy won't let him," Riley pouted.

"yeah, but don't worry he can come visit you when we do shows in California," Miley said.

"Yeah I guess," Riley shrugged.

They were walking around in the mall trying to figure out what to buy for the tour. Riley didn't have a lot of outfits to being with, and she was going to be living out of a suitcase, so she had to get more.

"Oo this looks uber cute," Miley said holding up a plaid skirt.

"O that would go good with the white shirt and vest that I have," Riley said.

"You are so right," Miley said. They then stuck it on their arm looking for more.

In the store alone, Riley bought a pair of boots, a white pair of jeans, a pair of flip flops that were orange, the plaid skirt, a pair of jeans and a spaghetti strap red shirt to help fight AIDS in Africa. Miley got a spaghetti strap red shirt, a pair of gold hoop ear rings, a skirt, a set of matching best friends necklaces, one for her, one for Riley, and one for Lilly.

"Thanks Miley for the necklace," Riley smiled.

"No problem," Miley shrugged. "Can't wait to give Lilly hers," she added.

"When she going to meet up with us?" Riley asked curiously.

"She is going to meet up with us for the movie," Miley said.

"That's cool," Riley said.

"So what movie are we going to see," Lilly asked.

"Let's see the Zombie slayer movie," Riley said.

"Good choice," a voice from behind them said.

They all turned around and saw Jake Ryan.

"What are you doing here Jake," Miley stumbled.

"I just wanted to tell you good luck on your tour, you too Riley," Jake said he put two and two together a long time ago.

"Wait, what?" Riley stumbled.

"It's okay Riley, he knows," Miley said.

"O good, I thought our cover was blown," Riley said sighing a breath of relief.

"But Riley, you are really cute, do you think you want to go out sometime?" Jake asked.

"Can't got a tour, and a boyfriend for that matter," Riley said.

"O, well if you ever change your mind, Miley knows where to find me," Jake smiled walking off.

"Wow, I thought we were done for," Riley said.

"No, Jake's harmless, but he was totally hitting on you," Lilly teased.

"I got a boyfriend, and I am completely happy with him," Riley said dignified.

"Yeah, you are satisfied with the doughnut," Miley and Lilly said simultaneously.

"yeah, he may or may not be a doughnut, but he's my doughnut," Riley said dignified.

"You can have him is all I can say," Lilly said, and then they went inside to see the zombie slayer movie.

U huh) (That's right)

We sign our cards and letters bff (Uh uh)

You've got a million ways to make me laugh(Yeah)

You're looking out for me

You've got my back

It's so good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell(Uh huh)

And when I'm quiet you break through my shell

Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell

Cuz you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when somethin ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

Till it's alright again

You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans

Somehow you're never out of second chances

Won't say I told you when I'm wrong again

I'm so lucky that I found

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when somethin ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

Till it's alright again

True friends will go to the ends of the earth

Til they find the things you need

Friends hang on through the ups and the downs

Cuz they've got someone to believe in

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when somethin ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

No need to pretend

Oh you're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when somethin ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

Till it's alright again

You're a true friend

You're a true friend

You're a true friend

That's what Miley and Riley sung at the start of the sold out concert.

"Hey guys," Hannah yelled.

"What's going on here in Utah?" Riley yelled.

"You know that song means a lot to me, because friends are all you need in this life, it doesn't matter how much clothes you have, or whether or not you are famous, it all matters who you have to share it with," Hannah said.

"Yeah, and I am so grateful that Hannah is here with me," Riley said.

"And I am glad that she is here with me also," Miley said.

"Also our friend Lola Lufnagle," Riley added.

"yeah, she's the coolest in the world," Hannah said.

True friends are all you do need in this world. Cause if you don't have that, there's not a lot left in this world that is worth that. Friends will always be there even when you screw up badly. A true friend would jump in the car and come get you even if you just say I need your help.

Don't worry about clothes are fashion or money. Worry about the people in your life. Make sure they are one of your first priorities, not last.

A/N- that is the end, I may make another one if I come up with a good plot for it, but I hope you like it.


End file.
